Rumble
by Lethal-chan
Summary: SesshomaruOC Sesshomaru meets an odd woman with a lot of secrets... An answer to a problem that bothered me for a long time


Warnings: Violence and some sexual stuff  
  
Disclaimers: Inu Yasha's not mine. But that's ok.  
  
Sesshomaru strolled along the path. He had lost Jaken awhile ago, preferable in his opinion to the toad's companionship. Sesshomaru was in no particular hurry to go anywhere. The Tetsuiga wasn't going to go anywhere, all he had to do was find it, and he had all the time in the world.  
Sesshomaru's peaceful walk was interrupted by sudden crashing in the underbrush ahead and to his left. He arched a disinterested eyebrow at it and waited patiently for whatever was making that racket to come out. He didn't have to wait long. A raven-haired human female soon came flying out of the bushes and did a neat flip with her bow drawn. By the time she had skidded to a stop she was at the other side of the path. She held her bow steady and her patience was rewarded when a long snake demon slipped out of the bushes and lunged at her. She let loose her arrow and it caught the creature between the eyes. Angry, the thing stopped and shook its head vigorously. The girl took the opportunity to reach for another shaft, but found that her quiver was empty.  
"Dammit." She hissed, standing up and turning towards Sesshomaru without taking her eyes off the snake, which was preparing to strike. She only got a few steps away before it struck. Sesshomaru watched in mild interest as the woman twisted out of the thing's reach and clubbed it on the top of the head with her heel while one hand reached up and yanked her arrow back out. This angered the snake even more and it lunged at her before she could draw her bow. The girl had to dodge so suddenly that her bow was caught in the demon's jaws. The girl let loose a stream of extremely colorful words and turned only to run into Sesshomaru. The snake's eyes lit up at the prospect of a larger meal, but Sesshomaru was done with the show.  
"That's enough. Be on your way." Sesshomaru said coolly, narrowing his eyes at the creature. The girl did not move but stood poised to run. The snake hissed loudly at him, but was cut short with a quick strike of his whip. Once the body had stopped writhing, Sesshomaru's attention turned to the girl who was standing in front of him. She took a step back and bowed low.  
"I thank you very much for your assistance, M'Lord." She said. She peered up at him through her bangs for a moment before rising again. "Good day, unless you have something you want in return for saving my life and the village in which I take residence?" she said, pausing to look at him.  
"I've nothing I want from you humans." He said coolly, waving his hand at her dismissively. Interestingly, she instead burst out laughing.  
"'Us' humans? My dear Lord Sesshomaru, I am by no means a mere human, no matter who says otherwise." She smiled at him and spread her arms.  
"Then what, pray tell, are you? A hanyou perhaps?" again she just laughed.  
"I am ½ moon demon, ½ fire demon, thank you very much." She purred, turning her palms up and doing a neat spin. Her rich black hair flared out into a wide curtain that concealed her most of her backside down to the back of her knees.  
"Moon demons were almost entirely wiped out over 500 years ago. I'd say if you were a demon, you'd only be about 250 years old at most." Sesshomaru said casually.  
"You're quite right of course, I'm only 214, but I am what I say I am. My father was a coward who went into hiding after the killing started. He survived by using a human village so far out and filled that his negative presence was lost in the sea of the humans' positive presence. My mother was a sickly fire demon, cursed with some sort of incurable disease. She was living just outside the human village my father was in. She was tired and dying and he took her for a mate because of her incredible beauty. His negative presence combined with her positive presence created me, with no presence unless I decide you can feel me. My birth killed my mother and my father was done in by her angry brother. My uncle raised me until I left when I was 15. What you see before you is my human disguise that supplies me with a false presence." She smiled again and crossed her arms behind her back.  
"Interesting. So you're the daughter of a coward and a lame woman." Sesshomaru said coldly. The girl grinned at him.  
"I suppose so. Would you like a place to stay for the night, Sesshomaru?" she smirked when he blinked at her.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"You are heir to these lands, are you not?" she asked, resting a hand on one hip.  
"Hai."  
"I am, in my truest form, Chiba, Lady of the Southern Lands." Sesshomaru blinked at her again. If nothing else, this girl was certainly a creative liar and well informed for a human. She could prove to be good company.  
"Well then, I suppose I will take you up on your offer." He said calmly, making it clear he didn't quite believe her. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and led the way back to a small village where she was greeted by several of the village children and women.  
"Ah! Lady Arenbu! You've returned! Is that foul snake demon dead?" asked one of the boys. Chiba smiled down at him and rumpled his hair.  
"You know I never come back until a foe has been defeated! Only this time I cannot claim the kill. That was done by this man. He will be staying as my guest for the night in payment for his good deed towards us." She explained quickly, motioning towards Sesshomaru. Instantly several of the women's eyebrows flew up as they examined Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not like the suggestive looks they were giving him. Chiba noticed it as well and turned to face the eldest woman.  
"Kari, keep your girls away from him. He's not here to help the local business. Now all of you get home and eat." Chiba waved her hands and instantly the crowd dissipated, although several women left pouting.  
"I live at the edge of the village." Chiba said, starting to walk again.  
"The boy called you Arenbu." Sesshomaru said, striding along behind her. She turned to face him while walking backwards.  
"Hai, that is my human name, Chiba Arenbu." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"And the village 'business'?"  
"Courtesans mostly." She said, smiling again. "This village is famous for providing some of the most beautiful courtesans in Japan." She was very casual about it. "I am also a courtesan, but only if I find a client that catches my eye. So far only one man has, and that man would be you. But I will not make you, nor will I charge you if you decide you're interested." She turned forward again and strolled cheerily along, exchanging hellos with the villagers as they passed, leaving Sesshomaru to mull over his own thoughts.  
  
~-~?~¤~?~¥~£~?~?~Þ~  
  
They did not speak again until they arrived at her house. She slipped her sandals off and stepped in, stepping aside to let him in. Sesshomaru noticed she was smirking like mad at him.  
"You do understand that I am not really a courtesan? That is below my title. Any man or demon I want I can have thanks to my title. Oh, my offer still stands though. The one about sleeping with you that is. You really have caught my eye." She smirked and slid the door shut and disappeared off into the main part of the house. Sesshomaru blinked yet again. It made sense of course, and she wouldn't have that much trouble anyways, she was very attractive. Especially for having a human body. Hm, maybe he'd take her up on her offer.  
"Sesshomaru, are you coming in or not?" she asked, poking her head into the entry again. He blinked a few times. She looked very, very different. Her hair was now short and light grey and she had long thin, pale blue ears. Her eyes were large and golden and she had small ivory fangs that protruded just a tiny bit from her upper lip. Sesshomaru found this much more appealing then her human form for some reason.  
"Sesshomaru, you didn't think I'd keep my human form in the privacy of my own home, did you? It's a very draining process to maintain a form that I have to supply a false presence with." She stuck her tongue at him cutely and disappeared again. Sesshomaru followed her slowly, making sure to take in his surroundings more out of habit then anything else.  
"Why do you stay in this village?" he asked, looking around as he sat next to the fire. Chiba poked another log into the fire and tapped her chin. Absent-mindedly, she made the fire blaze full tilt by a quick application of her demon powers.  
"I haven't found any reason to leave yet." She said finally, nodding in satisfaction. Sesshomaru sort of sighed and watched her as she collected things for their dinner.  
  
~-~?~¤~?~¥~£~?~?~Þ~  
  
The rest of the evening was spent exchanging witty banter and mental stimulation and general chitchat. Chiba had been living in seclusion for quite awhile and was quite interested in what was going on in the outside world. She was extremely intrigued by the Shikon tales, despite the fact that she showed no surprise that it had been shattered. She noticed that he had realized this and quickly explained.  
"I have 8 of the shards already. I use them mostly to supply a masking presence for myself." She smiled at him and leaned back. She sat up suddenly and grinned wickedly.  
"Earlier, you said you might take me up on my offer. Do you still want to?" she asked, rocking up onto her knees and kneeling in front of him. Sesshomaru met her gaze evenly.  
"Perhaps, but I don't recall saying that out loud." Chiba smiled and tapped her head. "I don't take kindly to other creatures using telepathy on me." Ciba smiled again.  
"And my question?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her hands on his knees so her fingers were pointing inwards. Sesshomaru glanced down at her hands then met her gaze again.  
"I don't see any harm in it." He said casually. Chiba smiled and slowly slid her hands up along inside his thighs.  
"I've the feeling you're going to enjoy this." She purred, leaning forward and nipping his lower lip. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her deeply.  
"We'll see."  
~-~?~¤~?~¥~£~?~?~Þ~  
  
Sesshomaru woke the next morning in a mess of clothing and limbs. He scrunched his brow as his brain worked quickly to inform him what had happened last night. A pleased smirk curled his lips and his eyes traveled to the figure sleeping on his chest. Chiba stirred slightly and absently nipped his collar, satisfied apparently, she went back to sleep. Sesshomaru purred low and stretched as best as he could without moving Chiba. A sharp pain in his at the crook of his neck made his eyes pop wide and his stretch stop abruptly. Slowly, one hand reached up to touch the spot, all the time he was silently praying that it was not what he thought it was. A quick check with his fingers though told him that it was exactly what he thought it was. No where in his memory was the event though. Gently he nudged Chiba awake, although he was silently fuming. She started to lift her head up to look at him but abruptly stopped and her hand flew to the matching spot on her neck.  
"What in the hell.?" she muttered, sitting up and fingering her neck gingerly. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around to look at him.  
"When.?" she asked, noticing he had one as well. He shook his head to indicate he didn't know. She concentrated for a moment and chewed on the end of her fingers. Sesshomaru reached a hand up and pulled her hand out of her mouth before she chewed the tips off. She looked at him for a long time then leaned over and sniffed the wound.  
"Well. I definitely did it. but when?" she muttered. Sesshomaru pushed her chin up and sniffed her wound.  
"A good question, because I did this, but I don't recall ever doing it." Sesshomaru said, licking at the wound absently. Chiba frowned then sighed.  
"Oh well, what's done is done."  
"Agreed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A character I made up for Sesshomaru's past I created because it always seemed odd to me that Sesshomaru apparently had no mate. R&R.  
  
-Lethal-chan 


End file.
